pizza party
by Naemir
Summary: comportait anciennement 2 chapitres mais faute de temps... bref, un drabble leger sur une blonde énergique, ou le calvaire de Tokito lors d'une soirée entre filles.


A la base, ça devait être une suite de drabbles sur les personnages de Kyo et tout le tintouin. Vu que je n'ai guère l'inspiration et que je risque de me lasser (désolée) j'ai préféré refaire ce drabble et m'arrêter sur celui ci plutôt que de m'embarquer dans quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas.

trés peu semblaient avoir lu le deuxième chapitre, aussi je n'ai pas eu trop de regrets à le supprimer. pour ceux qui auraient laissé des reviews sur celui là (Yumi shina et Xunaly si mes souvenirs sont bons), je suis vraiment désolée! merci pour vos commentaires, surtout que vous aviez apprécié...enfin voila quoi, une bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Titre : **pizzaïolo

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Humour (ou du moins, j'ai essayé, vous savez que je préfère le drame au comique)/ romance (très léger)

**Persos :** Tokito/Akira (ouais, je me diversifie un peu.)

**Résumé** : c'est fou comme ça peut être ennuyant, une réunion tupperwar, mais le plus fou, c'est que Yuya était parvenue à la traîner là bas.

**Disclaimer **: bien entendu, mis à part l'idée, rien n'est à moi. Merci m'sieur Kamijyo !

* * *

La blonde poussa un profond, que dis je ? Un soupir abyssal, et changea de position sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, rembourré avec le plus grand soin de la maîtresse des lieux. Les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre. Un coup la droite sur la gauche, un coup la gauche sur la droite.

Pa-ssio-nnant.

Tout comme sa soirée en fait. Vraiment très divertissant.

Comment avait elle pu atterrir là ? C'était proprement inimaginable. Quelle était la raison de sa présence ici déjà ? Ah oui ! Accompagner sa blondasse d'amie chez ses copines.

« Ça va te sortir un peu ! » avait dit la blondasse en question, excitée comme une puce.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir ! Elle était très bien dans son appartement, pourquoi fallait il qu'on l'en sorte et la faire chier avec cette soirée débile?

Il fallait tout de même avouer que Yuya était vachement forte pour avoir réussi à la traîner ici, vraiment. Elle se devait de saluer son exploit. Bravo et merci Yuya pour ta brillante idée.

Mais elle aurait eu tout de même mieux à faire que de discuter des dernières nouveautés en termes de maquillage, avec les gourdasses qui se trouvaient assises autour de la table basse, ou bien des mecs les plus canons de la fac. Sur ce dernier point, c'était un peu plus marrant que le reste, vu que deux des nénettes en étaient venues aux mains pour savoir qui aurait LE garçon le plus mignon de l'établissement. Ce n'était pas aussi excitant qu'un combat de catch mais c'était sympa quand même, ça valait le coup d'œil.

Bien sûr, tout cet ennui portait un nom, très simple même.

Réunion tupperwar.

Deux mots d'horreur pure pour la blonde énergique et cynique qu'elle était. Le genre de truc qui vous colle de l'urticaire pendant un mois, et qui mérite au minimum une semaine de préparation mentale pour avoir une chance de supporter pendant plusieurs heures les groupies qui servaient d'amies à la sienne.

Le but de cette soirée mortelle était tout simplement de parler. Alors qu'elles se voyaient tous les jours à la fac. Et de boire du… euh, de l'eau chaude avec des feuilles dedans… ah oui ! Du thé !

Non mais je vous jure, du thé ? Bien entendu, Tokito avait pris sa tasse avec un grand sourire crispé avant de considérer les bouts suspects qui y flottaient et s'était empressée de faire une descente dans le frigo de leur hôtesse.

Croyez le ou non ; pas une bouteille de saké.

La blondinette fit mine de s'intéresser un tant soit peu à la conversation. Décroisa les jambes, les recroisa. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Ses yeux errèrent dans la pièce, s'arrêtèrent sur la porte d'entrée, son moyen de sortir d'ici, et elle se demanda un court instant si elle n'allait pas simuler le malaise pour pouvoir partir. Elle s'imagina entrain de convulser sur le tapis en peau d'elle ne savait quoi, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux révulsés. Peut être un peu trop extrémiste comme réaction, mais si elle ne trouvait pas d'autre solution, s'était ce qu'elle finirait par faire.

_ Et tu sais qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

_ Quoi ? Ce Tigre Rouge ? Tu n'as pas accepté j'espère ? C'est un imbécile fini.

_ Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ?

'_Et le rouge sur tes joues veut dire que si, tu as accepté.'_

_ Vous avez vu mon nouveau vernis à ongles ?

Une des filles tendit sa main pour que toutes puissent admirer la peinture sur ses doigts, et elles poussèrent toutes des petits glapissements d'admiration.

_ Il est trop beau ! Je veux le même !

_ Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Tu me le prêtes ?

_ Ah ma chérie ça te va trop bien ! Ça rappelle la couleur de ton top vert que tu avais mis la dernière fois !

Et tout un tas d'autres remarques plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

'_Pathétique, mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Si ça continue elles vont me refiler leur virus ces groupies. Faut que je m'échappe d'ici ! Mon dieu, laissez moi quelques neurones en état de marche s'il vous plait'_

_ Je commence à avoir faim, lança soudain Yuya.

'_Faut avouer que le thé ça ne rempli pas grand-chose. Propose un truc avant de te retrouver à manger une salade diététique sans sauce et rien qu'avec les feuilles vertes.'_

_ Si on commandait des pizzas ? intervint Tokito, ouvrant la bouche pour la toute première fois de la soirée. Hypee ! Sortez les petits drapeaux, elle n'est pas muette !

Les filles se tournèrent vers elle, semblant remarquer sa présence, et Yuya sourit en frappant des mains comme une gamine, visiblement ravie.

_ Quelle bonne idée ! Ca vous va des pizzas ?

Les autres approuvèrent et Tokito poussa un soupir intérieur, soulagée à un point inimaginable. Elle se leva précipitamment.

_ Je vais passer les commandes, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Grave, grossière erreur que de demander cela.

_ Alors moi je voudrais une pizza sans tomates, sans poivrons, pas trop de jambon, c'est mauvais pour la ligne sinon. Un peu de gruyère et pas de sauce.

'_Que la pâte donc, bien la suite ?'_

_ Moi ce sera une pizza aux ananas, avec des oignons par-dessus. Je préfèrerais du chédar plutôt que du gruyère, mais bon, je ne sais pas s'ils en ont.

'_Ok, toi tu ne viens pas du même monde que nous, c'est clair. Tu ne veux pas que je te rajoute de la kriptonite sur ta pizza tant qu'on y est ?'_

_ Une triple portion de tomate sur la mienne et puis demande leur s'ils peuvent me rajouter des rognons et des tripes dans une assiette à part s'il te plait.

'_Et je leur demande s'ils ont de la cervelle de veau en supplément ?'_

_ Moi tu me prends une pizza simple.

'_Merci Yuya, enfin une personne saine d'esprit dans cette baraque.'_

_ Ok, je vais téléphoner.

Tokito quitta la pièce quasiment en courant, sa liste de pizza à la main. Elle arriva dans l'entrée, lorgna sur la porte vers la liberté, puis saisit le téléphone avec un soupir.

_ Pizza Mariono je vous écoute.

_Bonjour je voudrais passer une commande.

'_T'es conne ou quoi ? Tu lui téléphone pas pour avoir des tickets gratuits pour la loterie du coin !'_

_ Et qu'est ce que ce sera ?

_ euh…

'_une pizza aux ananas avec de la kriptonite, une avec que de la patte, une avec la cervelle d'un de vos employé dessus, une a peu prés mangeable et pis une quatre fromages_.'

_ Cinq pizzas quatre fromages, s'il vous plait. Et si sur une vous pouviez enlever le fromage et les tomates si c'est pas trop vous demander. Vous n'avez qu'à les mettre sur une autre. Et pis si sur une autre vous pouviez mettre du chédar plutôt que du gruyère, vous seriez gentils…

Un silence ébahit à l'autre bout du fil, puis le traditionnel « pas de problème, le client est roi » suivit de « quelle est votre adresse ? » et de « Je vous remercie », avant de raccrocher en promettant que les pizzas seraient livrées dans une petite quinzaine de minutes.

Tokito se demanda un instant si elle devait rester là pour attendre le livreur ou bien retourner dans l'antre des demoiselles assises dans le salon et subir leurs assauts diaboliques concernant la mode et les garçons. Dans le doute, elle demeura dans l'entrée, hésitant à appeler les secours pour qu'ils viennent la chercher en urgence, le livreur de pizza prenant des allures de messie à mesure que le temps passait. Peut être qu'il pourrait la sauver des affreuses sorcières du salon, et l'emporter sur son scooter vert vif et discret comme le ferait un preux chevalier avec sa belle. Un chevalier avec un casque ridicule surmonté d'un petit drapeau de l'Italie et cinq pizzas quatre fromages dans la main, mais un chevalier quand même.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit, Tokito l'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'elle faillit l'arracher de ses gongs.

'_Tirez moi de là !'_

Le livreur sursauta violement, et manqua de renverser les boites des pizzas. Il se reprit, remit un peu son casque.

_ Les cinq pizzas quatre fromages dont une sans fromage et sans tomates, l'autre avec plus de tomates, deux normales et la dernière avec du chédar à la place du gruyère, c'est bien ici ?

'_Mention spéciale pour ne pas avoir bafouillé lors de ton récital mon gars.'_

_ Effectivement. Je vous dois combien ?

Le garçon enleva son casque, dévoilant une masse de cheveux châtains et lui tendit les pizzas. Tokito resta sur le cul et eut du mal à lui tendre les billets. Il lui lança un petit regard navré en quittant la maison, grimpa sur son fidèle destrier et s'envola dans la nuit noire.

Tokito, encore sous le choc, referma doucement la porte, un sourire niais sur le visage qui la faisait désormais ressembler aux filles qui patientaient dans le salon et se dit qu'elle recommanderait rapidement une pizza chez Mariono.

Et cette fois, elle prendrait la pizza quatre fromages ET le livreur.

* * *

Barf, voila, écrit dans mes heures de folie, faut croire. ça a été la grosse polémique au diner: comment qu'on écrit tupperwar? j'vous raconte pas les horreurs que j'ai entendues!^^ et encore!je ne suis même pas certaine de l'avoir écrit correctement. Merci à vous d'avoir lut cette chose.


End file.
